Remarkable progress has been achieved in the field of portable information devices, and this progress has been spreading into society in recent years. In particular, cellular phones provided with a variety of functions started appearing on the market, and cellular phones equipped with Bluetooth (registered trademark, abbreviated as “BT”) are no exception.
For BT communication systems, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-261686, for example, suggested a wireless communication method for a BT communication system in which an electronic device (for example, a cellular phone) equipped with BT searches BT devices located in its neighborhood and takes an electronic device (for example, a headphone) selected from a plurality of discovered devices as an object to which the communication is to be connected.
In the following description, in a procedure for establishing BT communication, an apparatus which issues a processing request necessary for establishing the connection for communication or the operation of such an apparatus will be referred to as “client”, and an apparatus which receives the request of the client and outputs processing results necessary for establishing the connection for the communication or the operation of such an apparatus will be referred to as “server”.